


Love Isn't Always Easy

by kaniss25



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Completed, F/M, Multi, Other, barely any levi, ciel x reader, hes just in the endings, kuroshituji, sebastian x reader, whoops, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaniss25/pseuds/kaniss25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always easy, there are choices and decisions to make.  It's 2014, you are best friends with a boy with an eyepatch and his butler, a demon. You turn 15 this year, and so does Ciel. You then realize now that you have grown feelings for them. But you have to make a choice. Which one? Sebastian? Ciel? Both? Or none? </p><p>I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the links are not working, please let me know so I can put up a new one

**_Chapter song: Black Butler opening 1 (full version)[chapter song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79sPvju8o1Q)_ **

**Your POV**

You lived in a nice Victorian house, it wasn't too big just enough to live in. Down the street, a boy named Ciel lived in a mansion, inherited by his parents. You played with Ciel ever since you were little. He used to smile every single day, until his parents died in a fire. Ever since then he would rarely smile, a genuine smile, and would always have this gloomy look.

He was engaged to Elizabeth, your friend, but for some reason, he called it off. Saying that 'he wasn't going to marry anyone soon unless he truly loved someone.' This of course led to Lizzy crying for about three days until understanding.

Today, like all other days, you were alone. Why? You were alone because your parents always went on vacations and business trips, leaving you home with no one but your pet cat.

It did get lonely, but you had to deal with it, you only had yourself and the cat. You couldn't possibly go to Ciel because he was always busy and always blocked you out. You never knew why. Well maybe someday you could know, but today, is just another day of going to a part time job to earn money to stay alive.

**_Later_ **

You got home from grocery shopping and work, happy that you were home. You just remembered that you wouldn't be going back to school until September, which was three months away.

"What am I going to do for the whole summer?" you asked yourself out loud.

"Nothing, because there are no friends around, they're all going to be on vacation the whole summer," you thought.

"This is hopeless," you thought while sighing out loud.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer," you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter song: What You Wanted - One Republic (represents you and Ciel's 'friendship' and maybe even 'relationship'?)[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/NKkiSrYQlK4)_ **

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord, what is it?" Sebastian answered.

"Is there anything on my schedule tomorrow?" I asked.

"No master, I only have the meals scheduled," he answered.

"Well then, tomorrow can I visit ____ or be escorted over here? I want to talk to her, it's been a while," I said.

"Of course my lord, that's a wonderful idea," he said smirking.

"Well it looks like it's time that I go to sleep, goodnight Sebastian!" I said walking out of the study.

"Goodnight master, and do you want me to tuck you in?" he said.

"No thank you Sebastian, I think I'm old enough now," I said walking away into my room.

I changed into my pajamas then got into bed.

Then suddenly a not-so-far away scream was heard.

"Help me! Help m-" a girl screamed before she stopped.

"Sebastian, we got to help whoever that is," I said.

"Yes of course, I'm simply one hell of a butler, my lord," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter song: Pompeii - Bastille[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/m326LNIRB3k)_ **

**Your POV**

You were just eating your dinner until you heard a crash.

"What was that?" you thought.

You tip-toed through the house to find that a window was smashed.

"Damn it, now I have to save up money to afford a new window," you said out loud.

Big mistake. Someone came up behind you, pushing you to the ground. Then more people came in, tying your arms and legs together. Finally, they put on a blindfold to block your vision. The thing was they were idiots and didn't cover your mouth.

They lifted you up and carried you out of the house.

Then you screamed, "Help me! Help m-"

You were cut off, because one of the people covered your mouth with the blindfold. Well, they probably forgot a rag or something to cover your mouth.

You thought you were going to be kidnapped and never be found again, until a man with red irises appeared. He seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it.

Everything started to turn dark.

"Who was that?" You thought,before falling into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter song: Hero - Skillet[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/1Zm1aZwdqkM)_ **

**Sebastian's POV**

I did as my master ordered, I left the manor and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Then, I saw a group of people in black with a girl tied up.

I jumped down and simply took out my handy silverware. I threw them at them one by one. They fell to the ground without lifting a finger, and before one of the people dropped I caught the girl, heading back to the estate.

I walked into my master's study with the girl in my arms, bridal style.

"What shall we do with her master?" I asked.

"For now, find her a guest room and patch up any injuries that she may have," my master replied.

"Yes, my lord," I said, turning to leave the room.

"And Sebastian?" he asked.

I turned around answering, "Yes, young master?"

"Treat the lady nicely and help her if she needs it, that's an order, Sebastian," he said.

"Of course, my lord," I replied.

I turned around for the last time, and carried the lady to a guest room. I gently laid her down on the bed and put the blankets over her.

"Sweet dreams, my lady," I said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter song: Tiptoe- Imagine Dragons (no reason specifically for this song, it's just a good song)[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/ajjj4pLnjz8)_**

**Your POV**

You woke up in a soft bed and looked around.

 _"What happened last night?"_  you thought.

Then you remembered, you were in your house and got kidnapped, but you were rescued?

You got out of bed as soon as you did, a butler came over.

"Hello, Lady..." he said.

"_____" You said.

"Lady _____, my master would like to see you in his study," he said.

"Ok, sure," You said.

You went to the closet to change into some clothes. Somehow you were wearing a night gown, but you really didn't want to question it right now.

You put on a **(Favorite Color)**  dress and some converse that were the same color. You then walked out the door of the room and forgot to ask where the study was.

"Damn it," you muttered.

You walked around looking for a room that would look like a study, and after looking around for about an hour you gave up.

"I should've asked, but no, I didn't," you thought.

Then the butler you saw before came over to you.

"What are you doing wondering around Lady ____?" he asked.

"I don't know where the study is," you simply said.

"Well follow me, my young master has been waiting," he said.

You walked through the halls with the butler and got to the doors of what probably is the study. The butler opened the doors and you walked in saying thank you to him.

Then you saw him, your childhood friend that you never thought you would talk to again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter song: Everytime We Touch - Nightcore[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/mbJ0aXxpTfM)_ **

**Your POV**

It's been a few years since you have seen the bluenette with deep blue eyes, but this time, he had one eye covered up with an eyepatch.

"I wonder why he has an eyepatch on?" you thought.

"Is it because he lost his eye? Because if he did how?" You kept thinking but you couldn't find out the reason why, so you just shrugged it off for now.

"Hello _____, it's been a long time since we last saw each other" the bluenette that you remember as Ciel said.

"Hello Ciel, and it has been a long time," you said.

"Well are you okay? You almost got kidnapped," he said with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I am okay, just a little uneasy..." you said drifting off at the end.

"Well shall we have breakfast in the dining room?" Ciel asks you.

"Of course," you answered.

He came over and grabbed your hand and you both walked together to have breakfast.

Your heart was beating fast and you were really nervous all of a sudden, causing your hands to sweat.

 _"Why is my heart racing? Why am I nervous? Do I like Ciel?"_ you thought.

 _"No, that can't possibly be true,"_  you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter song: Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/gzRfAdrMl-A)_ **

**Ciel's POV**

"____, why are your hands sweaty? Are you nervous?" I asked curiously looking at her.

"No, no, not at all," she said blushing.

"Hmm, _____ never acted like this last time I saw her," I thought as we kept walking to the dining room.

"Maybe she's nervous because she almost got kidnapped?" I kept thinking.

"Hmm," I said.

"What are you thinking about Ciel?" she asked stopping to look at me.

"Oh nothing," I answered looking at her beautiful face while smiling.

"I couldn't help smiling, she's prettier than she was a few years ago, and she just makes me happy all of a sudden," I thought blushing and looking away and kept walking.

**Nobody's POV**

Little did they know that Sebastian was watching, having jealously grow in him.

 _"How dare my master like Lady ____,"_ he thought.

 _"I'm the one who saved her, and I should have something in return for doing so, and plus miss ____, looked beautiful, being herself with no care in the world,"_  he kept thinking.

"You will not win, my lord," he whispered walking off to prepare breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter song: You're Going Down - Nightcore[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/n8XPTC4hdaM)_ **

**Sebastian's POV**

____ and Ciel walked into the dining room, just as I finished making breakfast.

I smiled at ____ as I gave her, her food.

"You look beautiful today, my lady," I said.

"Why thank you, um, what is your name again? You can also just call me ____, by the way," she said with a confused and assured look on her face.

"It's Sebastian, my- err I mean... ____," I said.

"Well then, hello there Sebastian," she said smiling.

I smiled back.

**Ciel's POV**

It was okay that Sebastian was talking to ____, but it was almost as like I'm not here.

"Sebastian?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Yes, my lord?" he said while turning to me, his smile fading.

"Would you please clean the manor?" I asked.

I was doing this so he couldn't bother ____ and me.

"Yes, young master," he said with a look of sadness? No, that can't be, he's a demon, he doesn't have feelings.

"See you later, ____," Sebastian said before leaving.

**Ciel and Sebastian's POV**

**"** _I will win _____'s heart no matter what! Game on!" they both thought._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter song: All of Me - Nightcore (John Legend ft Lindsey Stirling)[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/8dTgjpPNFtY)_ **

**Your POV**

"Well, Sebastian is very nice," you thought while blushing.

"_____?" Ciel asked, trying to get your attention.

"Yes?" you answered.

"Um, would you like to go into town with me?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, why not?" you said.

"Ok, Sebastian! Get the car ready!" he said to Sebastian in the other room.

"Yes, my lord," he answered going outside.

**Nobody's POV**

_You can't help it but have feelings for both Sebastian and Ciel._

_You don't know yet, but they both love you back._

_Thing is who will be the lucky one?_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter song: Secrets- Nightcore (I think I'm going to end up putting all nightcore songs X3)[chapter song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_RHpzpUz7g)[  
](http://youtu.be/ObS2QjnyDok)_**

**Your POV**

You wonder why Ciel was bringing you into town.

 _"Maybe because he has errands to run and wants you to come?"_  you think.

 _"No that can't be, that would be a stupid reason, right?"_  you kept thinking until you walked into Sebastian.

"Oh whoops, sorry Sebastian!" you said while blushing.

"It's fine, lady _____," he said to you with a smile, a genuine smile.

Sebastian opened the passenger door for Ciel then went over to the other door and opened it for you, while you got in.

"You look beautiful today, lady ____," Sebastian said.

"That was the second time you said that today," you replied smiling.

"I know, I just wanted you to know you are beautiful and nobody can say you're not," Sebastian said with a smile while closing the car door.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car. He then backed up and then drove through the streets of _______ **(pick a city or town)**.

**Ciel's POV**

_"What does Sebastian think he's doing? Trying to steal ____ before I even make a move!_ " I think.

 _"Damn that demon,"_  I think while looking out the window.

 _"I can hear that young master,"_  Sebastian said in my mind.

 _"Damn it Sebastian,"_  I thought to him.

"Um, Ciel?" ____ asks taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes _____, what is it?" I answered turning in my seat to look at her.

"Why exactly are we going to _____ **(town or city)**  ?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," I said nervously, scratching my head awkwardly and turning back into my seat.

 _"I hope she will be happy about where we're going,"_  I thought looking back out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter song: Best Day of My Life by American Authors[chapter song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y66j_BUCBMY)_ **

**Your POV**

You looked out the window wondering where exactly you were going.

"We're here, young master and lady ____," Sebastian said while parking bringing you out of your thoughts.

He stopped the car and got out to open the door for Ciel first, letting him out. Then he went over to open your door, helping you out of the car.

"Follow me lady _____, we're going to go to a restaurant," Ciel said walking towards an Italian restaurant with Sebastian following behind.

"So this is where you wanted to take me? Also by the way, you both can just call me _____," you said running to catch up with Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yes and no, we're just here for lunch, this isn't exactly where I wanted to bring you, _____," Ciel said using your name the way you asked him to.

"Then where exactly are you taking me after lunch?" you asked.

"I said it was a surprise," he answered.

 _"Well I have to keep guessing in my head don't I?"_ you think while sighing.

You all went into the restaurant and were given a table.

"Welcome to Raviolis! **(A/N: yea I'm so creative >.<)** Here are your menus. What would you folks like to drink?" the waiter said with a happy expression.

"Do you happen to have Earl Gray tea?" Ciel asks.

"No, I'm sorry sir, would you like green tea instead?" the waiter said.

"No thanks I'll just have water," Ciel said.

"I'll have _____  **(favorite drink)** ," you said.

"I'll have souls, I mean, water please," Sebastian said.

"Okay I'll be right back with the drinks and I'll be able to take your orders then," the waiter said while walking away, totally unfazed by what Sebastian had said.

 _"Did Sebastian just say souls?"_  you thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter song: Bird (Ending song for Kuroshitsuji II)- Yuya Matsushita (I love him so much :))[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/3FsE_tWABew)** _

**Ciel's POV**

"Well _____, it's been a while hasn't it?" I asked.

"Yea, it has been a while, why are you so distant now Ciel?" she asked with curiosity.

This question got me taken a back, but then again I saw this coming.

"I've been distant because of my work as the Earl Phantomhive and my work with my business," I answered. 

"I've mostly been distant because of my parents' death," I thought, but I couldn't show her my weakness.

"No, Ciel I mean as in distant as in talking to anyone but the people you work with," she said, restating her question.

"I-" I said, I didn't know how to answer her question.

Sebastian looked at the both of us and excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom.

"Like demons have to go to the bathroom, they don't eat anything but souls!" I thought.

"Ciel, if you don't want to tell me why, that's okay," ____ said looking at me with kindness in her eyes.

"No, I'll tell you, just not right now," I said. I really don't want to talk about how I feel but I will tell her soon, because I think I love her.

The waiter came back and asked us what we wanted to get, just as Sebastian came back with some flowers.

"I got these for you, _____," he said handing the flowers to ______.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

I don't know why but I have this feeling in me that's making me angry at what Sebastian did.

_Is this feeling jealousy?_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter song: Ai wa Chi Mamire - sung by Yuya Matsushita (from Kuroshitsuji Musical)[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/HNExxpQ1C5g)_ **

**Sebastian's POV**

While ____ and young master were talking, I excused myself so I could get some flowers for ____.

I went into the flower shop (which happened to be next door) and looked for the bouquet of flowers that would represent ____'s beauty.

I looked at all the bouquets and found one that would do.

While I paid at the register, the lady asked, "Well, who are you giving these to? Is it someone special?"

I honestly thought that I really didn't want to talk to this lady but instead I ended up answering with, "Yes, I am giving these to who will hopefully someday be my girlfriend and future wife."  **(A/N: I bet all the Sebastian girls are having the feels right now X3)**

"Aww how cute of you!" the lady said suddenly pinching my cheeks.

"Could you please stop touching my face?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Oh sorry," she said backing away back to the register.

"That would be ten dollars and fifty cents," she said after typing the amount into the register.

I gave her the exact amount and grabbed the bouquet of flowers, leaving the store. I went back into the restaurant hoping ____ would like the flowers.

•••

***Back to present***

"I got these for you, _____," I said handing the flowers to ______.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile ay how happy she looked. I then looked over at my young master and saw a scowl on his face. I just smirked at him knowing that I'm going to win ______'s heart.

"Um, excuse me? Sorry to interrupt your little 'date' thing going on here but what would you like to order?" the waiter asked, definitely ruining the moment.

That damn waiter.

"I'll have ______  **(something you would usually eat at an Italian restaurant that you like)** ," _____ said.

"I'll have what she's having," Ciel and I said at the same time surprisingly.

"Um, okay then..." the waiter said writing down the order and leaving to get the food.

**The Waiter's POV (Didn't expect this did you?)**

"It looks as those two guys are fighting over that poor girl's heart, and it seems as though she doesn't know that it's happening," I thought as I walked into the kitchen.

"I think she needs someone to talk to about this," I thought on.

I put the paper the order was on, on the table next to the chef. I then went outside and took my phone out. I typed in the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes? Uncle?" she said on the other end.

"I think someone might be having a love problem but knows nothing about it, she's here at the restaurant, please come over as soon as you can," I said into the phone.  **(A/N: It's like some sort of love problem hotline! XD)**

"Okay! See you soon Uncle!" she said with a cheerful voice.

"I hope what I'm doing will help that poor girl in that tangled mess of love," I thought as I went back into the kitchen of the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter song: Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars[chapter song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk)_ **

**Your POV**

After the waiter left to get the food, you stood up and excused yourself to the bathroom.

 _"Geez, is it bad that I like them both the same way?"_  you thought walking into the bathroom towards the sinks.

 _"They're both kind and cute but if I had to choose, I can't choose both!"_ you keep thinking while looking at the mirror.

You put your hand in your hair and pulled at your hair.

 _"What do they see in me?"_  you thought.

 _"I'm just another girl,"_ you kept thinking.

 _"What's so special about me?"_  you thought.

**Sebastian's Thoughts**

_"She's beautiful, she's perfect in every way,"_  he thought.

**Ciel's Thoughts**

_"She is caring, she makes me happy and she looks cute when she blushes,"_  he thought.

 **Your POV**  
  
Sighing, you washed your face and then dried it with a towel. You then left the bathroom, heading back to your table with Ciel and Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," you said getting into your seat.

You looked at both Sebastian and Ciel and saw them staring at you. You looked down at the table blushing.

The waiter came back with the food breaking the awkwardness you were feeling.

"Here's your food! Hope you enjoy!" he said setting down the food with a smile and leaving.

While all of you were in the middle of eating, Elizabeth, I mean Lizzy, came through the doors of the restaurant towards your table.

"Hey, Cielllllllll!" she said.

"What? Lizzy why are you here?" Ciel said, obviously confused.

"Wow! You actually called me Lizzy for once!" she said pinching both of Ciel's cheeks.

He looked annoyed but obviously used to Lizzy doing this sort of stuff to him.

Lizzy then stopped pinching Ciel's cheeks and said, "I came here because my uncle called me!"

She smiled and she called out to the kitchen, "Uncle! I'm here!"

The waiter who received our orders and served us our food came over.

"Hey Sweetie! How's life?" he asked.

"Just wonderful Uncle!" she answered.

"Now," Lizzy clapped her hands together, "____, we need to talk," she said.

"Um, okay..." you said getting up and following her to a booth far away from where Sebastian and Ciel could hear them.

 _"I wonder what this is about,"_  you thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter song: Wonderwall (Acoustic) (Oasis Cover)- Ed Sheeran[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/l07cwNvZni8)_ **

**Your POV**

"What do you want to talk about Lizzy?" you asked.

You and Lizzy were sitting in a booth far away from Ciel and Sebastian so they couldn't hear you, just in case if it was about something you didn't want them to know. You and Lizzy were sitting on the opposite side of each other.

"Well, let's just say it's about you so called 'love life'" she said moving her fingers when she said love life.

"What about my love life?" you asked.

"Well I came here so if you need to talk to someone about it, I'm here for you," she said with kindness shown on her face.

"Oh, thanks Lizzy," you said.

"Well, tell me all the details, you like Ciel and Sebastian, right?" she said.

"What? It's not like that..." you said blushing at the thought of those two.

"Then why are you blushing?" she said with a smirk.

"Damn it," you thought, "I'm caught red handed."

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it, I do like both of them, and they are both so nice to me. They are also cute but if I had to choose, I couldn't!" you said spilling your secret.

"Well, well, well, you're admitting you like someone! This is just wonderful ____!" she said clapping her hands.

"So, you can't choose? Well, let's see about that," she said.

She came up with a plan to see which one was worth it for you, and it had to do with you having a date with both of them.

Here you are, sitting across from Ciel, on your date.

Never thought it was that easy huh?

Well the explanation to how it got here will be explained later, let's just get to the exciting parts, shall we?

So, technically Ciel asked you to go on a date with him, which was organized by Lizzy.

He brought you to the garden for dinner for your date with him. You were sitting at a small table across from Ciel staring into his deep blue eye.

"Hey, _____," Ciel said waving his hand in front of your face, pulling you out of your thoughts.

"Huh, what?" you said out of your day dreaming state.

"What were you thinking about?" he said looking at you.

"Oh, nothing," you said but he looked unconvinced, but he waved it off anyway.

"_____, I've been meaning to tell you-" Ciel started to say before he was cut off by Sebastian bringing the food over to the table.

"Here's your food, young master, and _____," Sebastian said while putting down the food.

He then left, but you could sense someone watching you, from a distance.

 _"Damn, if it's Sebastian, I will kick his ass, he's going to get a date, so he shouldn't be spying on me,"_  you thought.

You looked around before taking a bite of your food.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel asked with a look of concern.

"No, I just thought I heard something," you said, trying to cover up what you were actually doing.

"Well as I was saying," Ciel started and grabbed your hand gently.

"I wanted to tell you, that..." Ciel said getting nervous.

"I wanted to tell you, that,  _I love you_ ," he said looking into your eyes waiting for you to say it back.

"Ciel..., I-" you said, but you couldn't, not just yet, you can't say that you love someone, because you will just end up in a mess.

He then moved over to you and held your face, smashing his lips onto yours.

 _"Woah, what? Wait what's happening,"_  you thought, but your mind was blank.

"I love you, and I've always had. You're caring, you look cute when you blush, and most of all, you make me happy," he said after pulling away from you, smiling, for once in his life.

You were speechless.

YOU WERE JUST KISSED BY CIEL, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE.

**Ciel's POV**

After I confessed my love for her, she blushed. She was too cute, so I laughed, I've never been this happy since my parents died.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?" she said pouting crossing her arms.

"No I'm laughing because you look cute when you blush," I said.

She blushed and looked away.

"Hey, want to walk through the garden?" I asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

We walked though the garden hand in hand. I picked out a rose that was her favorite color which was _____. We then walked back to the mansion with her head on my shoulder, still holding hands, and me smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter song: What are We?- Yuya Matsushita[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/BdRQmOnY2gM)_ **

**Your POV**

•  _The Next Day_  •

You were walking around the mansion, Ciel's mansion. You couldn't go back to your home, because you almost got kidnapped the last time you were there, if it weren't for Sebastian. Plus, it's probably safer to stay with Sebastian and Ciel for now.

You had to do something to pass the time, but your laptop, phone, and all of your books were at home.

 _"Damn, I wish I went back and got some of my stuff,"_ you thought.

 _"Oh well,"_  you thought shrugging.

 _"I wonder if Ciel has a library, but then again there probably is one knowing this mansion is huge,"_  you thought.

You walked around looking for the library, when you finally found it. When you went inside the room, there had to be about 900 or more books in there.

You also happened to see Ciel's maid, which was dusting the bookcases on a ladder.

"Hello," you said walking towards the bookcases.

"Uh, hello miss..." she said.

"It's ____, just ____," you said.

"Hello miss, I mean, ____, I'm Mey Rin," she said moving her glasses.

Then the ladder that she was standing on started to fall. You tried to catch her before she fell, but Sebastian somehow got here and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Oh, thank you Sebastian," Mey Rin said, blushing.

"Go wash the dishes, Mey Rin," Sebastian said in a bored tone.

"Y-Yes, sir!" she said running out of the room.

Sebastian then walked up to you.

"You're so beautiful, ____," he said touching your face with his gloved hand.

"T-Thanks," you stuttered while blushing.

Sebastian just smiled.

"I wish it was time for our date already," Sebastian said sighing.

He then pecked your lips and left the room.

You blinked and touched your lips just to make sure that was real.

"Woah," you said.

The rest of the day you stayed in the library with an interesting book you found, with an occasional checking in from Sebastian and Ciel.

Now, it was almost sunset, which was when your date with Sebastian was. So you walked over to the foyer where you would meet Sebastian. You then sat down on a chair and waited.

"Let's go, ____" Sebastian said holding his hand out to you.

You took his hand and followed him. He changed out of his fancy butler suit he was wearing earlier and was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans.

 _"Woah, I've haven't seen Sebastian wear something this casual before,"_  you thought.

You were lead deep into a forest, holding Sebastian's hand.

"Where are we going?" you asked kind of nervous of exactly where you were going.

"We're almost there, don't worry," he said squeezing your hand.

You found yourself in a clearing in the forest with Sebastian, staring at the night sky.

"The sky looks beautiful!" you said staring at the stars.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said smiling.

You blushed at what he said.

You were just standing admiring the stars, when you noticed Sebastian moved away from you about a few minutes ago.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to sit?" Sebastian asked confused why you were still standing.

"Oh, sorry," you said sitting on the ground under a tree.

"I decided we should just enjoy nature on our date, is that okay with you?" he said, looking at you.

"Yes, of course," you replied smiling.

He put his arm around you, while you put your head on his shoulder.

"Sebastian?" you asked.

"What is it, ____?" he said.

"Do you, um, like me?" you asked with your hands sweating.

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't do this," he said.

What he did next was probably predictable, but it happened so fast, it surprised you.

He kissed you, it was soft and tender.

And what do you decide to do? Kiss him back of course!

**Sebastian's POV**

We ended up making out, and time was frozen. We then pulled away because she ran out of breath. I moved part of her hair out of her face and pecked her lips.

"You're beautiful, perfect in every way, and make my day," I said to her.

We then walked back to the mansion, hand in hand. Then when we got back to the mansion, she got up on her tip-toes and pecked my lips.

"You're cute when you're blushing," she said walking into the mansion.

 _"I'm blushing?"_  I thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter song: Not a Bad Thing- Justin Timberlake[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/Y8ygKnBtKAk)** _

**No Particular POV**

So you're wondering, how the fuck did Lizzy get these dates arranged exactly?

Well it happened like this.

**Your POV**

"So what I'm going to do is ask them to go on a date with you," Lizzy said.

"Okay..." you said.

 "Well, I won't exactly ask them, I'll just say I'll use my way of getting them on a date with you," she continued.

 _"Oh great, this is going to be great,"_  you thought, sarcastically, of course.

"Well, I got to get to work," she said getting up and clapping her hands together.

"Good luck is all I can say," you said also getting up.

"Well, here goes!" she said walking out of the restaurant.

~ _ **About a Few Hours Later**_ ~

Once you got back to the manor, you went to the foyer and just stood there. Why? Well, because you didn't know where your room was.

"Do you need help finding your room, ___?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh, yes please," you said.

You followed Sebastian to your room which was near a study, which is probably Ciel's, and when you went into the room, you saw that it was decorated with your favorite color, ____.

"This looks nice Sebastian! Thank you!" you said hugging him.

"You're welcome, _____. My master's study is right near this room, so if something goes wrong, just go there," he said leaving the room.

Sighing, you jumped unto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Lizzy's POV**

_**The Adventure with Lizzy Part 1 XD** _

_"Hmm, how am I going to get Ciel to go on a date with _____?"_  I thought.

 _"I have an idea!"_  I said pointing my index finger.

I was at the Phantomhive estate now and as soon as I was there I ran into CIel.

"Cielllllllllllllllll!" I yelled into his ear.

"What is it Lizzy?" he said annoyed.

 _"Geez, he doesn't always have to look so angry when he obviously hates me when I act like this,"_  I thought.

"Can we go to your study? I need to tell you something, it's about ____," I said whispering the last part.

Ciel instantly blushed at the thought of ____'s name. 

 _"Awww, he really likes her, doesn't he?"_  I thought.

"That's cute. You're blushing!" I said pinching his cheeks.

He then turned his face into a scowl.

"Geez, I wonder what ____ would think if she saw your face like that," I said.

"Shut up Lizzy," he said walking to the study.

"I will never shut up Ciel," I said happily.

We then went into the study. Ciel sat in his chair near his desk and I sat on the chair on the other side of it.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he said, interested in the answer he will get.

"Well, I thought that since ____ kind of likes you, maybe you should ask her on a date!" I said smiling.

 _"I hope this works, or I'm going to go for Plan B,"_  I thought.

"That's a good idea Lizzy but I don't know..." Ciel said sounding unsure of himself.

"Does she really like me in that way to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure she does because she won't stop talking about you. So much, that I might explode because she looks too cute when she talks about someone she loves," I said sighing at the beauty of love.

"Okay then, I'll ask her later then," he said smiling.

"Well, my work is done here. Bye Ciel!" I said waving walking out of the study.

 _"One down, one to go,"_  I thought.

~ ** _The Next Day_** ~

**_Welcome the Adventures of Lizzy Part 2 XD_ **

I went back to the Phantomhive manor, and made sure Ciel didn't see me. I actually wore some cute camouflage for this! 

 _"Hmm, the thing is, I just have to find Sebastian, but he could be anywhere,"_  I thought.

I decided to check the garden first but only found Finny.

"Hello Finny!" I said coming out of my hiding place in a bush.

"Oh geez, Lady Elizabeth, you scared me!" he said trying to recover from his 'jumpiness' of being scared.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" I asked while looking around to see if anyone else has seen me yet.

"Now that I think of it, I haven't," he said scratching his head.

"Well thanks anyway!" I said moving on into the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen only to find Baldroy about to use a flamethrower.

"Baldroy! You know you're not supposed to use a flamethrower to cook food!" I said.

"Oh hello miss Elizabeth. I just thought it would cook me food faster," he said scratching his head with his cigarette in his mouth.

"You have to learn to be patient," I said.

"Sebastian just gets on my nerves because he can do everything, and it just stresses me out," he said.

"Well pretend Sebastian isn't here, and you can take your time. Maybe it will help," I said leaving the kitchen.

"Good luck cooking, Baldroy!" I yelled back to the kitchen.

 _"Hmm, where else could he be?"_  I thought walking with my thinking face on.

Then I bumped into someone. 

 _"Oh shoot, this better not be Ciel,"_  I thought as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Sebastian said.

 _"Well what a coincidence,"_  I thought.

"Hello Sebastian, I just got lost and my first instinct was to go here," I said nervously.

"Also, why are you wearing horrible camouflage? It doesn't camouflage with anything, unless there was a wall of pink," he said.

I looked at my camouflage.

" _Maybe it shouldn't have been pink,"_  I thought.

"Oh, I just wanted to camouflage in the woods!" I said.

 _"Oh shoot, this is going so bad, I might need to abandon this mission for now,"_  I thought.

"Um Sebastian?" I said.

 _"Here goes,"_  I thought.

"What is it Lady Elizabeth?" he said.

"Do you like ____?" I asked.

His eyes widen and he turned his face away.

"No...." he said turning back around.

"Oh really? Well, I guess Ciel wins her heart after all!" I said leaving with my hands in the air.

"I think you're wrong Lady Elizabeth," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked turning to face him.

"Because I asked her on a date and I'm going to win her heart," he said.

 _"Well that was easy,"_  I thought.

 _"If only I had the easy button,"_  I thought giggling.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh nothing. Have fun on your date Sebastian!" I said leaving for real.

 _"That was easier than I thought, now ____ just has to choose,"_  I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter song: Hallucination- Yuya Matsushita[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/-3_0ipi_Lq0)_ **

**Your POV**

Well you thought after the dates you've had, it would be easy to choose?

Well, it actually wasn't.

So what you did was you went out to town/the city for a walk because maybe it would help you think.

 _"Well shit, I like both of them,"_  you thought walking by the shops.

 _"God damn it all, why can't I choose? Shouldn't it be obvious to me which one I should choose?"_  you kept thinking until you bumped into someone, bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," you said looking up.

It was some blonde wearing booty shorts? What. The. Fuck.

Since when do boys wear freaking booty shorts? Now, apparently.

"Claude! I found one! She's a pretty one, isn't she?" he said, smirking in a disturbing way.

 _"Oh shit, run!"_  you thought starting to run in the opposite direction.

"Get her Claude!" the booty shorts guy yelled.

You then ran around the corner and into an alley.

 _"I think I lost him,_ " you thought looking around.

 _"That was tiring,"_ you thought, taking deep breaths and putting your hands on your knees.

Then, something went over your eyes, blocking your vision. After that, you felt someone tying your wrists together, and then tying your ankles together.

 _"Great, I'm getting kidnapped again, and no one is helping me,"_  you thought.

 _"Maybe it's because you're not screaming for help?"_  you thought to yourself.

You mentally facepalmed yourself.

 _"Idiot! You're supposed to scream for help when you're getting kidnapped!"_  you thought.

You then screamed and yelled for help as loud as you could.

Then whoever is kidnapping you was smart and put a napkin to your mouth, making you lose consciousness.

**Ciel's POV**

_"Where has _____ been? It's been a good hour and she isn't anywhere to be seen!"_  I thought.

"Sebastian!" I yelled.

"What is it bocchan?" he asked.  **(A/N: bocchan is young master in Japanese)(Update: Bocchan means son (of others) and 'it is a nickname used by the servants for the young son(s) of their masters' so technically Google translate is not always right)**

"I think ____ is in trouble," I stated.

"So I order you," I said taking off my eyepatch, "to find ____ and bring her back safely."

"Yes, my lord," he said putting his hand over his heart.

He then left to go search for _____.

 _"_____, I hope you are okay,"_  I thought.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter song: B Team- Nightcore[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/hg0I3DyFZsU)** _

**Your**   **POV**

You looked around, you were tied down to a bed. 

 _"The fuck? Are they going to rape me? You have got to be serious,"_  you thought.

You tried moving the ropes off but the more you moved, the more they tightened.

 _"Damn it,"_  you thought.

Then the blonde with booty shorts came in.

"Hello pretty one," he said grabbing your chin moving it to his face.

"My name is Alois Trancy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he said looking at you with hope.

"Uh, maybe I would've said yes, if you didn't scare me and tie me to this bed," you said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, I probably wouldn't have done that if you didn't run," Alois said.

"You know, it's easier if you didn't run. You wouldn't be tied up right now," he continued walking around the room.

"Claude, untie her!" he said.

 _"Claude is probably his butler if he keeps bossing him around like this,"_  you thought.

Claude then untied you and you stood up from the bed. 

"Now will you be my girlfriend? Or at least stay for a while and go on a date with me?" Alois said.

He looked so sad and you probably weren't going to get out of this if you didn't at least go on a date with him.

"I'll go on a date with you," you started seeing his eyes start to sparkle.

"Only if, you won't tie me up or do anything like this to me and my friends," you finished.

"Who's your friends?" he asked curiously.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis," you said.

"Ugh, okay, only for you," he said rolling his eyes.

"What was your name again?" Alois said.

"It's ____, and I never told you my name," you said.

"What a beautiful name!" he said clapping his hands together.

**Alois' POV**

_"I have this feeling around _____, and it's nothing like I have felt for a girl before,"_  I thought.

 _"Damn, do I actually have feelings? That just sucks,"_  I thought.

Now ____ and I are having dinner, she's just so happy, while everyday I'm here bored and lonely. I wished someone loved me just like how she's loved. Then again, no one will ever love me, I'm pretty much gone off with a lot of bad impressions. This is probably why Ciel hates me.

"How's the food, ____?" I asked.

"It's okay," she said smiling.

"Are you sure? If you don't like it you can just ask Claude to make something else," I said.

"No, it's fine," she said trying to reassure me.

"Okay," I said.

Later we just walked around in the garden until I did something that I honestly don't know why I did it. 

 _I kissed her._ Not just some kiss that has no emotion. It was a real kiss, and I couldn't control myself. It was like I was on autopilot.

She didn't even push away either, which I expected her to, because everyone does it to me. I always get rejected, but for this one time, I wasn't.

I then pulled away first kind of confused. She looked at me with a  _what's wrong?_  look.

"I'm sorry, no one has ever not rejected me," I said.

"Well maybe they reject you because you just got off the wrong foot," she said touching my face.

"Maybe," I said looking away.

She then was lead to her room by the triplets and Hannah while I just went to mine and jumped into the bed.

 _"Does she like me?"_  I thought before drifting off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter song: Find You (Clark Kent Remix)- Nightcore[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/auw2bndbdbQ)** _

**Sebastian's POV**

_"I wonder where ____ went, she couldn't have gone too far,"_  I thought.

I looked through the mansion and then I went to town/ the city. I looked everywhere she could possibly be and then it hit me.

 _"She could've been kidnapped by the governor's spider,"_  I thought with anger.

 _"That kid keeps thinking he can kidnap girls to become his girlfriend, and it is definitely not an exception for him to have ____,"_  I thought while jumping on the rooftops to get to his mansion.

**Your POV**

"It's been about a day and we've been playing the same game for 5 hours," you said.

"____, hide and seek tag is my favorite game though," Alois said whining.

"Well that was the last round, I'm exhausted," you said sitting on a couch.

"Please, please, please, one more round!" he said with puppy eyes.

"Ugh, no," you said.

"Please? Or I can just kill all of your friends now. Oh Claude!" he said running away.

"Nooo! I'll play one more round, but promise this is the last round for now," you said catching up to him.

"Okay! I'll go hide!" he said.

 _"Ugh, of all people to get kidnapped by, it was this child,"_  you thought.

You started counting to fifty when a window near you broke. You turned your head to the broken window to see Sebastian.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" you said surprised.

"I'm here to take you back to the estate," he simply said. 

"Huh, I wonder why it took you a day," you said walking towards him.

"I'm going to carry you home, is that okay?" he said.

"Um, sure," you said.

You were then picked up suddenly by Sebastian, bridal style. Then Sebastian was about to jump out the window when Alois came in the room.

"_____? Why are you leaving me?" he said about to cry.

"I'm going back home Alois," you said with no emotion.

It was nice to be with him, but you wanted to be back at the manor, your new home.

"I thought you  _loved_  me..." he said tears falling down his face.

"I didn't, and I don't think I ever will," you said before Sebastian finally went out the window jumping on the rooftops of houses.

**Alois' POV**

"I thought she loved me Claude, but I was a fool," I said on my knees, looking at the ground.

"Do you want me to get her back your highness?" he said.

"No, just let her go," I said. 

 _"If you truly love someone, you let them go,"_  I thought.

Sighing, I got up and continued my life, like ____ never existed.

**Your POV**

"I didn't know you could be this fast and be able to run on rooftops!" you said while Sebastian was carrying you.

"I'm simply one  _hell_  of a butler, ____," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" you said.

Sebastian didn't answer, and you weren't sure he heard you, so you yelled it in his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" you yelled.

"What the hell, ____? Geez, even if I'm a demon doesn't mean I can't hear you talking," he said.

"Did you just say demon?" you asked.

Sebastian put you down and you were in front of the manor again. Then Sebastian started walking away.

"Sebastian, are you a demon?" you asked catching up to him.

"No, I am simply one  _hell_  of a butler," he said walking to the kitchen.

 _"Huh, so he is a demon, because he's apparently 'one_ hell _of a butler',"_  you thought.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter song: I'm In Love With You- Nightcore[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/Nv48SDKCCRA)**_

**Ciel's POV**

I waited for Sebastian to come back to the mansion with ____. 

 _"I hope she's okay,"_  I thought.

 _"Damn it,"_  I said slamming my fist on my desk.

 _"I should've gone with Sebastian to find _____, but I'm an idiot,"_  I thought.

 _"Ugh why am I so stupid?"_  I thought walking around my study messing up my hair.

"Sebastian, are you a demon?" I heard ____ say.

I walked out to the foyer and saw _____ safe.

"No, I am simply one  _hell_  of a butler," Sebastian said walking to the kitchen.

"_____," I said running down the stairs.

"Hey Ciel," she said smiling.

She looks so beautiful. I hugged her and caught her and myself off guard, causing both of us to separate quickly.

"Uh, I'm glad you're safe now, ____," I said scratching my head trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Thanks Ciel, and just to tell you, you're blushing," she said giggling.

"What?" I said while turning around to touch my face.

My face was burning! 

_____ saw me touching my face and laughed so hard she fell to the ground, literally rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny about my blushing?" I said annoyed but I smiled looking at her laughing happily.

"It's funny because you have a scowl on your face at the same time bocchan," Sebastian said coming in the room.

"Damn you Sebastian!" I thought.

"Aww look he's blushing even more!" ____ said then started laughing again.

"Bocchan looks like a cute kitten," Sebastian said about to pinch my cheeks.

"Don't pinch my cheeks Sebastian!" I said.

"Ciel are you blushing because you have a thing for Sebastian?" ____ asked.  _ **(A/N: Sebciel shippers, the confession may finally come)**_

"NO WAY. IN MY LIFE. AM I GAY," I said intensely.

 _"Well maybe, but mostly I'm blushing because _____ looks cute laughing,"_  I thought.

"Oh, is that true bocchan?" Sebastian said smirking, bringing me back to reality.

"IF I WAS GAY, I WOULDN'T LOVE ______," I said to Sebastian.

 _"Oh shit,"_  I thought.

"You love me?" ____ said.

"Uh, yea," I said scratching my head and apparently I was blushing because ____ was giggling again.

"You look so cute when you blush Ciel!" she said.

She then went up to me and crushed her lips against mine. I was in too much shock that I didn't do anything. After she kissed me, she then hugged me.

"I love you, Ciel," she said.

"I love you too, ___," I said hugging her back.

When I looked up from our hugging, I could see Sebastian furious with his hands turned into fists. He then walked away leaving me and ____ alone.

 _"Looks like I won, Sebastian,"_  I thought.

"Ciel, can I sleep with you tonight? I mean just sleeping, I mean... You know what I mean," ____ said.

"Sure," I said.

That night, we fell asleep in each other's arms saying "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

**Sebastian's POV**

_"Ugh, bocchan why did you have to confess,"_  I thought.

I felt myself getting furious with him, I wanted to beat him to a pulp, but I couldn't. I was on a contract with him still and I can't harm his soul. 

 _"Damn it bocchan,"_  I thought turning my hands into fists.

He then looked up from his hug with _____ and looked at me. I looked away and walked out of the room.

 _"This isn't over, bocchan,"_ I thought.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter song: Endlessly- Nightcore[chapter song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMg3n5MtHfA)** _

**Your POV**

You woke up with something, or more like someone having their arms wrapped around you. You looked to your side to see it's Ciel, sleeping peacefully. 

 _"Aww, he looks so cute when he's sleeping,"_  you thought moving his hair out of his face, showing that he took off his eyepatch.

 _"Huh, why does he have an eyepatch if he still has an eye?"_  you thought.

You decided you would wait for Ciel to wake up so you don't disturb him. Then Sebastian came into the room.

"Aww, bocchan looks like a sleeping cat," he said snickering.

Ciel then woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Sebastian, don't compare me to cats," he said.

"Yes, my lord," he said putting his hand over his heart.

"I will prepare breakfast, bocchan," Sebastian said leaving the room.

You then looked at Ciel and he had both of his eyes open. He turned to you and you saw that the eye that usually has an eyepatch over has a purple pentagram in place of the iris.

"Ciel?" you asked.

"What is it?" he said looking at you with concern.

"Is it normal for your eye to be like that?" you asked pointing to his eye.

"Um, yes, I made a contract with a demon," he said truthfully.

"Hmm, if I am right, does that mean Sebastian is a demon?" you asked.

"Uh, yea," he said.

"So why did you create a contract with Sebastian?" you asked.

"It's to get revenge," he said.

"Oh," you said.

You didn't want to ask any more questions because it's the morning and Ciel looks like he didn't want to wake up.

**Ciel's POV**

"Let's go eat breakfast," I said to ____.

"Okay," she said getting out of bed.

We quickly changed and met up to go downstairs. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the dining room hand in hand.

"_____," I said stopping in front of the dining room door, turning to her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, feeling my cheeks getting hot.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course! Why not?" she said.

**Third Person POV**

______ definitely forgot that she had feelings for Sebastian in that second that she said yes to Ciel. After she said yes, she faked her happiness the whole day, when she was really worrying about her love of Sebastian on the inside._


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapter song: Unconditionally- Katy Perry[chapter song link](http://youtu.be/XjwZAa2EjKA)_ **

**Your POV**

Today, you decided to go to Sebastian and tell him how you feel, but you had to do this at night because you are now together with Ciel. If something went wrong like someone thinking you're cheating on Ciel because they saw your confession, they would probably take it the wrong way. You didn't want to risk that happening so you waited until midnight, pretending to sleep.

When you saw the clock strike 12:00 A.M. you got out of bed, revealing your pajamas. You walked to your bedroom door, taking a deep breath before opening the door as slowly as you could.

You looked to your left and right, just to make sure no one was there. Then, after you were sure that everyone was asleep, you walked through the halls to the foyer.

You didn't know where Sebastian would be but you assumed he might be in the garden.

After walking around for what seemed like forever, you got to the garden seeing Sebastian staring up at the moon.

"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me ______," he said turning towards you.

"I actually have to tell you something..." you said trailing off.

"What is it?" he said in a harsh but sincere tone.

"I-" you started but you didn't know if you could say it.

Sebastian walked closer to you, putting his hand on your chin, lifting your head to look into his eyes.

"_____," he said softly.

"I wanted to say, that I like you okay? But I-" you said before your explanation was cut off by Sebastian suddenly kissing you, passionately.

"I love you, ____, I always have," he said staring into your eyes.

"But Sebastian, you don't understand. I like both you and Ciel. I can't choose, I have feelings for both of you, but I think it would be best if I didn't have you or Ciel," you said truthfully.  ** _(A/N: Don't panic, this isn't the end yet)_**

You then looked at Sebastian, seeing a tear fall from his eye.

"S-Sebastian? Are you crying?" you said, whipping the tear from his eye.

"N-no, _______, it's just sweat," he said stuttering.

"That's a lie, Sebastian," you said forcing a smile, trying to make Sebastian feel better.

Sebastian started crying uncontrollably, you never though Sebastian would cry like this, seeing he always happy around you.

You hugged Sebastian while he cried on your shoulder.

"_-____, I was g-going to make y-you mine and p-propose t-to y-you, because y-you make me h-happy," he said stuttering from the crying.

"I love you Sebastian, but I need a break from you and Ciel, so I'm going to go to Japan," you said releasing Sebastian from your hug.  ** _(A/N: I'm going to assume you guys aren't in Japan but if you are just insert America)_**

"I understand," Sebastian said wiping his tears away.

"What about Ciel?" he asked.

"I will tell him something similar, and please help him move on from me, Sebastian. You should also too, just in case I don't come back. Remember me, but don't forget me. I'll be back someday, and when I do come back, I will pick who I truly love," you said about to cry but you stayed strong, for Sebastian.

"I will follow your orders, _____, even though you are not my master," he said putting his hand over his heart and kneeling.

"I will pack now, would you please help me?" you asked Sebastian.

"Of course," he replied following you to your room to get ready for your flight.

•••

It's now 7:00 A.M., you were packed and ready to go to Japan(or America). You already explained to Ciel that you were leaving, and will come back someday.

Lizzy brought you to the airport, because it would be hard if Sebastian and Ciel brought you. You already made up your mind. You had to take a break from them and go to the country you love (Japan! ^ - ^) to think about it.

You said goodbye to Lizzy, ending up with her almost crying. She told you to contact her as soon as you got there and talk to her everyday on Skype or by calling.

Now, you were at the gate, the plane was now boarding. You gave the lady your ticket and looked at the airport one last time, before going into the plane and taking your seat.

You looked out the window, not even listening to the safety precautions. Before you knew it, you were in the air, finding tears falling out of your eyes.

"Are you okay?" the guy beside you asked, concerned.

"Yea, it's just been a long day for me," you said.

The guy had raven hair and had no emotion on his face, but when he talked to you, he gained emotions. ** _(A/N: hehehe, sneaking a Levi Rivaille into the story...)_**

"Did you break up with a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not exactly..." you said trailing off.

"Tch, love," he said.

"Well, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's _____, what's yours?" you asked, tears drying.

"The name's Levi," he said putting his hand out for you to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Levi," you said, smiling while shaking his hand.

You both talked the whole plane ride, and he offered you to stay at his place, since you didn't even get a hotel room at least. You mentally facepalmed yourself. You agreed though, he might be a stranger but technically you were both now friends. Also he knew his way around Japan (or America) more than you would've known.

The plane landed at the Tokyo airport (or what American airport you would land in), and you left the plane, following Levi to his home.


	24. Endings Guide

**_Ending 1- Ciel_ **

**_Ending 2- Sebastian_ **

**_Ending 3- Levi (love) (which means you didn't go back to the mansion)_ **

**_Ending 4- Levi (just friends)_ **

**_Ending 6- Alois (which means you found feelings for him)_ **

**_Ending 7- Forever Alone (ending up with none of the guys listed above)_ **

 

**_**_Suggestion for endings: Read the one you want first, then if you want you can see the outcomes of the others._ ** _ **


	25. Ciel Ending

_**Ciel Ending Song: A Thousand Years- Nightcore[ending song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFVac-jqaNs)** _

**Third Person POV**

It's been five years since ____ pretty much 'moved' to Japan. It was fun living with Levi, ____'s new best friend, but she thought it was time to go back. She made her decision, she wanted to be with Ciel for the rest of her life.

She said goodbye to Levi, saying she would pretty much call him when she had the chance.

After about 10 or more hours on the plane, she got back to  **(your country)**. She got a taxi and rode to Ciel's mansion.

She got out and walked to the door, hesitating to knock. Then when she finally knocked, Sebastian opened the door, with a gloomy look.

"Who is it?" he asked looking at the girl.

She has changed, it's been 5 years, and she dyed her hair  **(favorite color/ color that suits you)**. She looked much older and more mature that Sebastian almost forgot who she was.

"_-____? Is that really you?" he asked his face changed, looking hopeful.

"Hello Sebastian!" the girl said putting her suitcase down to hug him.

"I have made my decision, Sebastian," _____ said pulling away from him.

"So who did you choose, ______?" Sebastian asked.

"I chose Ciel, speaking of him, where is he?" she asked.

"Um, while you were gone, young master became a demon, so we will be leaving this manor shortly," he said.

"Well, can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes, I will go get him. Please stay in the foyer, I will be back soon," he said walking away.

After a few minutes she heard Ciel arguing with Sebastian.

"Who wants to visit me? It's been five years since anyone has visited me!" she heard Ciel yell.

"Young master, please calm down, a special guest is here and we don't want to scare her away. She has travelled here to visit you and if you scare her then you will lose her," she heard Sebastian say.

Then Ciel came down the stairs looking annoyed, when he got to the bottom and looked at the girl. He didn't recognize her at first so he came closer to make sure that it was _____.

"_____? It's been five years! Is that really you?" he said starting to tear up.

"Ciel, it's me," she said.

After she said this Ciel recognized her instantly and gave her a hug.

"I love you, don't leave me again," he said.

"I love you too Ciel, I will never leave you again," she said.

They separated from their hug and Ciel took out a small box.

"_____, I've been waiting five years to do this," he said getting down on one knee, opening the small box revealing a ring.

"Will you be with me forever and be my wife?" he said looking up to ____.

____ was now crying happily and replied, "Yes!"

She hugged Ciel after he put on the ring, and they have been together for years since. They got married and had 2 children, naming them **(insert favorite baby names here)**. Their family became demons, the children became demons at birth and ____ became a demon from Ciel. 

Many years passed with Sebastian as their loyal butler, for he didn't get Ciel's soul and is forever his butler. On the sidelines, Sebastian watches, with no emotion, for he lost emotions, after his love for ____ was rejected. 

On the other hand, Alois still lives life, moved on from _____, but constantly thinks about her, regretting some of the things he had done.

Then there's Levi, ____'s best friend in Japan, not much is known about his whereabouts or what exactly he is doing, but when you visit his apartment and silently listen against the door, you could hear anger and sadness from someone he has lost. The people who hear his anger and frustration don't know what would've made him this way but they assume the girl who lived with him caused this madness.

_-Fin-_


	26. Sebastian Ending

_**Sebastian Ending song: Monster- Nightcore[ending song link](http://youtu.be/b8y-XpFnojI)** _

**Third Person POV**

After thinking for about 5 years, _____ decided that she should be with Sebastian. She packed her things and went to the door of the apartment.

"Bye Levi! I'll miss you! I'll remember to call you when I have time!" she said hugging Levi and walking out the door.

She took a taxi to the airport and spent countless hours on the plane, staring out the window.  Then she finally got to  **(your country)**  and got on another taxi to Ciel's mansion, hoping they were still there.

She dyed her hair  **(favorite color/color that suits you)**  so they might not recognize her at first.

She walked up to the door, and hesitantly knocked. Sebastian opened the door, looking like he hasn't had any sleep for a long time.

"What is it?" he said to the girl.

____ then dropped her suitcase, hugging Sebastian tightly.

"I miss you, Sebastian," she said.

Sebastian stiffened at first but when he knew it was _____, he relaxed.

"Did you choose me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said smiling.

Sebastian then picked her up and spun her around, putting her down after. He kissed her lips then getting down on one knee with a little box, saying the words that changed her life forever.

"Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

"Yes!" she said kissing Sebastian after he put on the ring.

Ciel then came down the stairs.

"What's going on? I was taking a nap!" he said angry.

Then he saw ____ and hugged her.

"Where have you been for 5 years? We were worrying about you!" he said to ____.

"I've been in Japan with a friend," she simply replied.

"What's with the ring?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, I'm engaged to Sebastian now!" she said smiling.

Ciel forced a smile to hide the pain he was feeling.

"That's wonderful!" he said.

After a few months, _____ and Sebastian got married and had a girl named  **(insert baby name here)**. The whole family became demons, Sebastian still served Ciel because Ciel became a demon. Life was perfect, everyday was another day of happiness.

What happened to Ciel? Well, he hid the ring he was going to put on _____'s finger and gave up on love. Stinks doesn't it? Everytime he sees _____ and Sebastian with their child, he watches with no emotion, forgetting happiness was ever in his life.

Alois continues life, sulking at the mention of ____'s name from Hannah, Claude, and the triplets.

Levi, _____'s best friend, got hooked up with Petra, a girl that worked at Starbuck's. He secretly liked ____, but gave up and moved on after she left.

_-Fin-_


	27. Levi Love Ending

_**Levi Love Ending song: The Only Exception- Paramore[ending song link](http://youtu.be/-J7J_IWUhls)** _

**Third Person POV**

_____ decided that it would be better to not go back to pick one, for that would end up in a mess. So she decided to stay with Levi, her best friend. She told her decision to Levi, who understood what was going on with the relationship with Ciel and Sebastian. He supported her though these 5 years, helping her have fun and decide. He even picked out the color that would look good for her hair now.  _ **(A/N: Oh wow you dyed your hair! XD)**_

It's been a while but ____ and Levi started dating a year ago, when ____ made her final decision. Levi may be grumpy sometimes, but when he's with her, he's always happy.

They were walking in the park one day when Levi stopped walking and turned to ____.

"Um, _____, it's been a long time we've been dating and I just want to- Aw fuck it," he said pulling out a little box and getting on one knee.

"I'm not good at this stuff, but would you like to be my wife? Damn, I hate being cheesy," he said holding out the ring.

"Yes, of course, Levi!" she replied hugging him.

The crowd that happened to gather around clapped, causing the newly engaged  _ **(A/N: Is that how it's supposed to be?)**_  to look up from their hug. _____ saw all the women in the crowd with makeup smudged all over their faces.

Then the crowd left with some 'congrats' and 'congratulations'. There was an elderly woman that said to _____ , winking 'you got a good one there'.

The next month they got married and ____ gave birth to a baby twins, a boy and a girl named **(insert baby names here)**. They lived together as a family in Japan (or America) watching their children go to school and play everyday.

Ciel got into a deep depression from _____ not coming back like she promised. He forgot what living felt like, pushing to the edge, ending his life.

Sebastian watched as his young master went into depression, he wanted to help him, but he just couldn't. He was upset as his young master was and couldn't think happy anymore. He swallowed Ciel's soul, but it didn't fill the emptiness he was feeling.

Alois, well, he went insane and had to be put in an asylum.

_-Fin-_


	28. Levi Just Friends Ending

_**Levi Just Friends Ending song: My Heart Will Go On- Nightcore[ending song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOBRyEHHx9o)** _

**Third Person POV**

____ wasn't going to go back to Ciel's mansion and thought it was better if she would just stay with Levi, her best friend. It's been 5 years since she was at the Phantomhive estate. During that time she has dyed her hair  **(favorite color/color that suits you)** , for a different look.

She spent her days with Levi, going to amusement parks, and playing video games during the summer. She is now in college, aiming to be a(n)  **(your dream job)** , completely forgetting her past at the Phantomhive manor, focusing on passing college.

Levi got into a relationship, with a boy rather.  ** _(A/N: *wiggles eyebrows*)_**  His boyfriend is named Eren from what ______ knows and she doesn't want to know what they do at night.  _ **(A/N: Damn yaoi! *nosebleeds*)**_

Ciel gave up waiting for _____ and went with Sebastian to the demon world aka Hell, because he became a demon. Sebastian and Ciel dwell in the depths of Hell, maybe someday they will see ____ again.

Alois, well, he got arrested for raping women and he's staying in jail for the rest of his life.

_-Fin-_


	29. Alois Ending

_**Alois Ending song: Oceans- Nightcore[ending song link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdpHtlBYO_o)** _

**Third Person POV**

_____ thought that it would be a bad idea to go back to the Phantomhive estate and rip one of their lives apart, knowing they both liked her back. She dyed her hair,  **(favorite color/color that suits you)** , encase if she saw one of them in Japan (or America).

She thought it would be best to go back to Alois. He's probably lonely and really did love her, is what she thought.

She travelled back to  **(your country)** , hoping he would forgive her. She walked up to the door of the Trancy estate and knocked.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" Claude said to you after he opened the door.

"It's _____, Claude," the girl said.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you," he said moving his glasses on his nose.

"Come right on in, Miss ______," he said letting you in.

"Your highness! Someone is here for you!" Claude yelled with an annoyed tone.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CLAUDE? I'M BUSY!" Alois yelled, coming down the stairs, annoyed at Claude.

"______, is here, your highness," he said, then left the room.

Alois walked up to ______, trying to believe it was really her.

"_-___? Why are you here? I thought-" Alois said but was cut off by _____ hugging him.

He hugged back, but pushed her away.

"Is this some sort of trick Ciel is trying to do to me?" he said, angered at the possibility.

"No, I just came back from Japan to see you," she said getting quiet at Alois' tone of voice.

His anger went away and he hugged _____.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes, Alois, and I always  _ **(won't! *cough* continue)**_  will," she said.

They dated for about a year before Alois popped the question and they got married. They had no children of their own, so they adopted. Alois was never any emotion but happy ever since he was together with _____ forever.

Ciel went insane after he knew about _____ marrying Alois and had to go into an asylum. Sebastian got arrested for trying to break Ciel out of the asylum. 

Pretty much everyone got crazy after this marriage, except for Levi, who just lived life alone. He lived in his apartment alone, just like he always has.

_-Fin-_


	30. Forever Alone Ending

_**Forever Alone Ending song: Hell Above- Pierce the Veil[ending song link](http://youtu.be/dz6mIeOXOOA)** _

**Third Person POV**

After 5 years, _____ gave up on love altogether, she went back to  **(your country)**  but never went to anyone she knew. She wanted a new beginning, without anyone she is close with, because they would just ask questions.

She walked the streets of  **(name of town/ city you would like to live in)** , with her hands in her pockets, and her  **(favorite color/color that suits you)**  dyed hair flew in the wind. She owned an apartment, but it felt lonely, and after watching many YouTube videos and cartoons, she would just frown.

Everyone was happy, but her.

Whenever someone was walking on the streets near her, they could feel this aura that would make you gloomy in an instant.

She never felt so alone in her life. Sometimes she would go into a coffee shop and sit alone in a corner, but no one would ever talk to her.

Ciel and Sebastian watched her from a distance and were constantly worried about her.

Levi followed ____ back to  **(your country)**  worrying about her.

Alois watched _____ with Claude worrying about her.

Technically everyone was worried about ____'s health and state, but they were afraid that they would be pushed away if they made a move.

One day, they never saw her again.

_-Fin-_


End file.
